bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zemaiah Tempo
Zemaiah Tempo is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the former lieutenant of the 10th Division. Appearance Zemaiah Tempo is about 6 feet tall, and he weighs about 195 pounds. His skin is slightly tanned and he generally sports messy, white hair that is rarely combed or tamed. In terms of physique, Zemaiah is fit and is mildly muscular, being able to carry and/or bench his own weight. Prior to becoming a Shinigami, when Zemaiah was part of the ruthless M.R. Organization, he wore a short-sleeved black leather coat with a high collar fastened by buckles. He also owned five black-handled katanas of various lengths and were strapped on to his hips. On his arms are a pair of black insulators/arm-warmers, which he wears to stifle the flow of reiatsu to his arms and ultimately limit him offensively until he is in a seriously dangerous battle, which he takes off then. After becoming a Shinigami, he has abandoned his black leather coat in favor of a Shinigami's shihakusho. Under the shihakusho is a black tactical armor body vest that softens strong blows to the chest, therefore reinforcing his endurance. Clipped to the vest are a variety of metal gadgets and iron rods that can help channel his reiatsu (when planted or placed somewhere) to certain locations, further the distance of a normally short-range ability if the target is relatively far away and requires "leapfrogging" to achieve the extra distance, or to magnify the reiatsu channeling through it like an electrical transformer would. Sharp iron rods that are contained in five slots on his underarmor could also be used as secondary weapons and/or projectiles. A thin, sheathed, black-bladed zanpakuto is strapped to his right hip by an obi sash. Personality When Zemaiah was a young kid living with his parents, he was overly emotional but precocious. He would cry at the slightest things, such as when he became lost after he had wandered off in the mall to explore the large building. He loved his parents dearly, and he would even cry when his parents had a minor argument. He didn't like to see his parents fight. After the death of his parents, he resolved to be stronger and he stopped crying from that point forward. Prior to being a Shinigami, Zemaiah relished fighting and spilling blood. He was cocky and arrogant when it came to fighting, and would always give an impression that he was weaker than his opponent. When his opponent became exhausted, he would go in for the kill. He would smirk and chuckle a lot during battle, as if he was enjoying the battle. He was once one of the most feared members of the Organization until he defected and was summarily killed after an unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the leader of the Organization. As a Shinigami, he rarely shows his emotions and seems to keep his emotions bottled up. He is incredibly serious in battle, however, and doesn't allow himself to get carried away easily. Sometimes, when he partakes in an intense battle, he can revert to his arrogant, smirking attitude. Characteristic to Zemaiah's personality is his piercing glare, which he can't readily control and is an unintended intimidation factor. A scowl that was once rare on Zemaiah's young face has now etched itself almost permanently on his face. After the timeskip, however, Zemaiah became much more optimistic and doesn't have the same scowl on his face. The comfort of Seireitei eventually softened his battle-hardened resolve, allowing him to enjoy Seireitei more than he ever did before. History Childhood Zemaiah was an unusual child. He was born with a large amount of spiritual energy even though his parents' bloodlines didn't have relation with Quinces, Fullbringers, or Shinigami. He was very introverted and often cried a lot when little. When his parents died from a Hollow which was attracted to his high reiryoku levels, Zemaiah was saved by Ganymede Mautierre. Without any other place to go, he later joined Mautierre and became one of his most trusted adjutants in the M.R. Organization. Immortal Seven (and Death) Whitehairboy.jpg|Zemaiah of the Immortal Seven|linktext=Zemaiah of the Immortal Seven zemaiah7.jpg|Also known as the Thousand-Blade Jester|linktext=Zemaiah with his swords After a few years, Zemaiah rose up the ranks and became part of Mautierre's elite group of mercenaries, known as the Immortal Seven. As an Immortal, he gained secret abilities that were only reserved for Immortals and became very skilled at fighting with more than one sword. He became known as the "Thousand-Blade Jester" at this time. He was named the Seventh Immortal and was consequently partnered up with Darius Colt, the Sixth Immortal at the time. After a particularly grueling mission in which they had to detain a few Hollows and take them back to the headquarters, Colt revealed to Zemaiah about his planned coup d'etat because he had singlehandedly witnessed Mautierre absorb the souls of a group of disabled Hollows with a zanpakuto-like blade and suspected that Mautierre was gaining an inordinate amount of power from doing so. Zemaiah was hesitant, but he agreed to Colt's plan to assassinate Mautierre and confiscate the sword, suggesting to bring it to the Soul Society for safekeeping and examination. The coup d'etat failed and Mautierre killed Colt instantly. He also stabbed Zemaiah and started to absorb his soul, but Zemaiah escaped after some subtle help from some of the Immortals. After running a few miles away from the Organization headquarters, Zemaiah collapsed on a highway road and died from too much blood loss. Shinigami Training Upon his death, Zemaiah woke up in the Rukongai and he met a middle-aged Shinigami. There, the man noted Zemaiah's high reiatsu levels and gave Zemaiah all the training that he needed to become an adept Shinigami. Although he never disclosed his name despite numerous attempts by Zemaiah to uncover it, he taught Zemaiah basic kido techniques and helped Zemaiah discover his zanpakuto. Zemaiah was a fast learner, and by the end of a few years, he got the gist of things and set off on a journey to join the Gotei 13. When Zemaiah and his teacher decided to part ways, his teacher promised him that he would stay at where he was and would assist Zemaiah in the future if need be. Seraphim War Just prior to the Seraphim invasion and the integration of three worlds, Zemaiah joined the Tenth Division. As a novice Shinigami, he quickly developed the variety of kido he could produce. Although he was not adapted to the war-like environment he was placed in for the first few battles, he partnered up with Lucia Valen and slayed hostile Seraphim. Separation of Three Worlds ... Post-Timeskip After three years of peace, Zemaiah finally found himself happier and more rejuvenated versus his personality during the Seraphim war and during the separation of the three worlds. He found himself grinning more often than not and happily going to parties he's invited to when he has the time to do so. Thinking that the absence of general horror has finally been abolished in a universal peace, he savors peace more than he used to. Zemaiah has worked very hard on his zanjutsu, and he became a much more experienced fighter than ever before. He has mastered the use of his reiryoku disruption blades, conduction needles, and the various other items in his underarmor. He is able to use them fluidly in combat faster than he ever used to. His connection with Ika has also improved and now he lets her freely roam about in Seireitei as long as she promises him she'll stay safe. Zemaiah has a lessened tan (perhaps from all the time he spends indoors doing paperwork) and his hair became much shorter. His once-flashing emerald eyes have dulled down into a gray-green spectrum, possibly from all the all-nighters he had pulled since becoming a division member. Hiatus in the World of the Living Powers and Abilities Zemaiah can shunpo and is adept at kaido. Kidou Bakudo *Bakudo 8: Seki *Bakudo 14: Hibiku *Bakudo 30: Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudo 39: Enkosen *Bakudo 40: Supaiku *Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro *Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan Hado *Hado 1: Sho *Hado 4: Byakurai *Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden *Hado 26: Hidenko *Hado 28: Kotetsu no Ame *Hado 50: Tsuiraku Hoshi *Hado 63: Raikoho Zanpakutō Āsusheikā (spirit) Asusheika is commonly called or referred to as "Ika" by Zemaiah, and she doesn't really care about it. It's been a nickname he gave her since he learned her name. Ika wears a full female body armor complete with a cloth skirt. She also has long flowing gray-black hair that can be as long as her body height. She has a personality similar to Zemaiah's -- a stubborn but serious personality. She doesn't really kid around when Zemaiah enters his inner world, but she always seems conscious of the time gap between his last entrance and his current entrance. She would plainly state it, as if she was lonely in her inner world. Her weapon is also different from that of Zemaiah's, pointing out that her sword is far more refined that his, and that she would rather use hers than a mirror image of his zanpakuto (unlike most zanpakuto spirits). She does show a bit of maternal affection for Zemaiah, but otherwise she is very guarded with her emotions when Zemaiah visits her. Inner World Unlike the average zanpakuto spirit's inner world, Asusheika's inner world is much larger. Asusheika's inner world is a complex city full of steam-pouring factories, large pipes, tall skyscrapers, and a hazy sky. It is reminiscent of the Industrial Age era of the western world. Most of the time, when Zemaiah delves into the inner world, he appears at a high vantage point, with the time of day varying upon unusual day/night cycles that represent his emotions at the time he is there. For example, if the sky is blood-red and the sun is almost setting, that means Zemaiah is severely injured and is about to die. The sun represents his spiritual energy; if it is high in the sky, it usually means his spiritual energy is at its highest output. Āsusheikā (weapon) Asusheika's zanpakuto form has a Templar cross for a hilt and has a notched, slim black blade reminiscent of European double-edged swords. Asusheika's Shikai: When Zemaiah releases Asusheika, the black, notched blade disintegrates into infinitesimally small particles which then reconstruct like a puzzle around his forearms as silver-plated black metal gauntlets. Release command: "Reign, Āsusheikā." Shikai Abilities Shattering Fist When used, any punches from Zemaiah's gauntlets are strong enough to break through or shatter physical objects with ease. This ability is primarily used to gain strategic advantage of the environment, but it can be used offensively as well. Used in conjunction with bakudo, Zemaiah can turn into an unstoppable force, charging his way through opposition. Spiritual objects, such as other zanpakutos or Arrancar hierros are much harder to break, but the fist does more damage than a regular zanpakuto would against those objects. Arms of God Asusheika disintegrates into zanpakutou dust before reconstructing as gauntlets around Zemaiah's arms. The reconstruction effect is similar to how Hado 90: Kurohitsugi is constructed, with each piece overlapping an older piece. These gauntlets are used to repel and attract various objects and/or entities, and Zemaiah has taken advantage of this ability's versatile effects in order to gain an advantage. Also, these gauntlets can create voidal singularities that can also attract and/or repel at a distance. However, creating distant singularities can prove to be very taxing on him, depending on the amount of times it is used and the power level of each use. *'Shinra Tensei: '''Zemaiah creates a sphere of repulsion around him to deter any incoming attack or object. It can also be used to change the battlefield or as offensive destruction. *'Chibaku Tensei:' Zemaiah creates a singularity of attraction at a single location, attracting any loose objects or debris toward that singularity. It can also affect others with lower SEI than him. *'Bansho Ten'in:' Zemaiah pulls another person toward him, much like a stronger Ken. Restrictions: The severity of the effect is the opponent's SEI versus Zemaiah's SEI. *If they have 4 more SEI than his SEI - No effect. *If they have 2 more SEI than his SEI - Slight dragging or push, not enough to make them fly through the air. *If they have equal SEI than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away. *If they have 2 less SEI than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away and it's very hard to resist. *If they have 4 less SEI than his SEI - They will fly through the air if not held down by something. The ability will need a 3 turn cooldown before it can be used again. Infinite Dark Saint Bankai Asusheika Soburin アースシェイカーソブリン (Earth Shaker Sovereign) Upon uttering "Bankai", a black armor constructs itself from the bottom-up, similar to how a Kurohitsugi is created. If Zemaiah is already in shikai mode, the armor constructs itself starting from the gauntlets. When bankai is activated, his visor is propped up. When he lowers the visor does his bankai really begin to take effect. Zemaiah's blade becomes wider and longer and he dons a short tattered cape that adheres the the back of his helmet and his upper back. His bankai faceclaim is Artorias the Abysswalker from Dark Souls. Thunderous Pillars of Inverted Heaven Zemaiah creates a lance made of black-blue reiatsu and can use it as a weapon. He can either hurl it at an enemy or use it for close combat. After a few seconds of creating it, he is able to detonate the lance at will. Otherwise, the lance will still be intact after touching a surface. He is unaffected by the explosion of a detonated lance. After hurling the lance, he can force the lance to split into more lances like a Hyapporankan. Though the range of destruction would be larger, the power of each lance is diminished. One unsplitted lance is as strong as five ceros combined. If he does force a split, each split will be more taxing. Up to fifty lances can be created from one lance. Secondary Weapons Zemaiah also uses other weapons in his arsenal that are usually attached to, or stored in, the pocketed leather underarmor that lies under his normal shihakusho. The leather armor is resistance to heat, cold, and is made so that it fits perfectly on Zemaiah but doesn't weigh him down when battling. It contains an assortment of items that can be useful at many times, and most of them usually help him conduct kido or reiatsu to further the distance of his attacks. Reiryoku Disruption Blades These sharp iron rods about one and a half feet long are nearly impossible to shatter or break unless under the pressure of immense reiatsu. With its abnormal solidity, Zemaiah can use this for conventional purposes, such as breaking rocks or throwing them at enemies without fear that they could break them. Highly reusable, these are made to disrupt or inhibit the flow of reiatsu through an area or entity, depending on where it's pierced through. These are also very sharp, able to pierce straight through obstacles such as trees, rock, etc. Conduction Needles Although Zemaiah prefers to use a kido called Hado 28: Kotetsu no Ame instead of using these needles because of pure convenience, these sharp black titanium needles are nevertheless easier to conduct reiatsu and electricity through. Although each of them don't have enough force to completely slice through a tree like the disruption blades, they can be deadly when thrown at close range at an enemy. These also work well with Zemaiah's shikai, since these have more attraction because they're made of metal. Statistics Trivia Likes/Dislikes *Likes **Gyoza - favorite Japanese food from the human world. **Mint Chip Ice Cream - favorite dessert from the human world. **Filet Mignon - favorite entree from the human world **Water - favorite drink **Kimiko "Panda" - captain of his division. Now who wouldn't like a superior who's nicknamed after a cross between a zebra and a bear? **Lucia Valen - saved Zemaiah from a Seraphim rush and became temporary partners with him. **Ryuuma Mifune - helped Zemaiah punch a few Seraphim faces in and former lieutenant of Zemaiah's division (now captain) **Ryatso Matsumori - the go-to guy when Zemaiah wants to do something fun. *Dislikes **Laxus Alosar - because Zemaiah hates cocky Arrancars...he just does. **Marju Raiki - well, Zemaiah doesn't really hate him. They're rivals; let's just leave it there. **Kabuza Anbara - nearly tried to kill Zemaiah while Zemaiah was having some alone time with his zanpakutou spirit. Music *Theme Song - Serenata (Immediate Music) *Favorite Song - Team (Lorde) Random Facts *Awarded the "Most Memorable Quote" award at the 3rd Annual Golden Lions *Likes to dress nice but doesn't overemphasize his sense of style *Has the same birthday as Kimiko "Panda" *Can get a little frustrated over his zanpakuto spirit, Asusheika * Quotes *"Hold back''? ''Pff. You can prematurely figure out bankai for all I care. You can become the captain commander. You can even singlehandedly start an apocalypse...But it won't matter. I will surpass." - ''to Marju. * Gallery tumblr_myfq32OE9c1t4urfuo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxtx4fDsLg1t4urfuo1_500.gif transparent green eyes gosick white hair victorique de blois anime vectors_wallpaperswa.com_44.jpg assassin.jpg anime-black-and-white-male-manga-Favim.com-726023.jpg 81209f0b648d6d6d26ed7a1effb753d4.jpg Zemaiah 2.0.jpg 436069__anime-boy-at-sunset_p.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei